


Bend

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daenerys attempts a new method in convincing Jon Snow to bend the knee.





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Jon Snow has milky white skin underneath his furs and armor. The muscles of his arm and stomach are finely displayed beneath the thin skin. Daenerys circles him again and again, watching the muscles of his back and stomach tighten. The first riding crop lick is soft and quick across his lower back. 

A pink flush begins spreading over his neck and chest as she drags the crop over the spot. His muscles are tight – prepared for the next strike. The flick of her wrist is quick, though the strike doesn’t come. She hovers over his nipple. 

“Bend the knee.”


End file.
